


Mute

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mute Zayn, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, and the boys protect him, because they're awesome, mostly around older men, zarry - Freeform, zayn centric, zayn is selectively mute, ziall, ziam, zianourry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey can u do one where Zayns like selectively mute but he got over it in the first year of being in 1d but something happens with his dad and he starts being selectively mute again like around older guys and the guys are like protective of him because of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

Growing up, Zayn’s parents knew something was different about their boy.

It all started when his pre-k teacher had called them in, concerned about Zayn’s behavior in class. She promised them that Zayn was getting along fine with the other kids and that he followed all of her rules. She found him always smiling and joining in with everyone on chasing each other around the playground. The only problem was…that Zayn didn’t talk. Of course he answered when he was called on, but other than that, he didn’t make a sound.

That night Yaser and Trisha had a long talk with their son, where they realized that though Zayn could easily talk, he preferred to be mute. He rather listen and think to himself than to speak out loud, and after a few therapist appointments, his parents figured that Zayn should be able to do what he wants. So they supported him on his choice to be mute, and gradually he just stopped talking, at home and at school. His parents and sisters helped him learn sign language and soon enough they all seemed to forget that Zayn could still talk whenever he chose to.

When he was seven he discovered the wonders of singing and always sang to himself when he was alone. Doniya had walked in on him belting the lyrics to Let Me Love You and, after several hours of persisting, had him perform in front of his whole family. It took a few more years for them to convince him that he could still be mute, but he shouldn’t have to hide his singing ability. It took a few more to convince him that he actually had talent, that he could actually go far with his voice. 

When he was sixteen years old, his mother literally dragged him out of his bed and forced him into an audition for the X-Factor. Over the next few week s his life changed dramatically. One became five and the silence that he had forced himself into was filled with Niall’s laughter, Louis’ sassy remarks, Harry’s horrible jokes, and Liam’s comforting words. His world suddenly revolved around four boys, their smiles, their voices, their everything. For years he had been mute, choosing to stay in his mind and let those around him fill the silence. However, within a week, these four boys had gotten him to open up, to talk for hours upon hours, to laugh and join in on the teasing and jokes.

He doesn’t exactly remember when he forgot about being mute for a large portion of his life. All he can remember (between the blur that was signings, performing, and photo shoots) is when four strangers became his everything.

xxx

Zayn woke up to somebody’s lips on his forehead and a hand pushing his hair back into place. He opened his eyes and shut them immediately, cringing away from the light that flooded the room from the open window. He squinted up to see that it was Liam and instantly smiled at the older boy. Liam smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before helping him up from the bed.

“Harry just finished up with breakfast. He made chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite.” Zayn looked at Liam suspiciously as they made their way to the kitchen, where his other boyfriends would be waiting for them. The boys rarely let him sleep in anymore due to their hectic schedule and wanting to spend every free moment together (which included no sleeping till three in the afternoon for Zayn). However, considering how bright it was outside, it was obvious that they had left him to himself. And they also made him his favorite breakfast.

Something had to be wrong, his mornings were never this…normal. Where was Louis jumping on the bed and shouting for him to get his lazy arse up? Why couldn’t he hear Harry yelling at Niall to stop eating all of the food? In all the time he’s known the boys, he’s never, ever, ever had such an easy morning.

He was greeted with hugs and kisses from the other four the second he walked into the room. He found himself being pulled onto Louis’ lap while eating breakfast, which was another hint that something was wrong since Louis always complained that he was too heavy. He tried his hardest to enjoy the moment, the amount of affection and caring looks that were aimed right at him. However, the feeling that something was wrong was beginning to overwhelm him.

“Did something happen?” He asked, noticing the way Niall stopped eating for a moment before continuing. He narrowed his eyes at the others, wanting an explanation. “Why would you say that,” Harry asked,” I mean, everything’s going great, right boys? Just another normal day, just-“ Harry stopped abruptly and stared down at his lap (Zayn swore he had heard the sound of someone kicking him from under the table).

“I mean, you guys are being really quiet, like, really quiet. And you let me sleep in, and you made my favorite meal, and-“

“Is it wrong for us to show that we care?” Louis snapped, though there was no venom in his words. Zayn sighed, attempting to get off of Louis’ lap but the older boy only wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in place. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, a-and you’re right, something is wrong.” Zayn glanced down at Louis, noticing how nervous he seemed. This is Louis, the oldest, most immature and joking of the group. Zayn has only seen him so distressed a few times in the past year, and that was mostly just from being homesick. Something terrible must have happened if he was like this, and it clearly involved him in some way.

“We were planning on telling you after breakfast but I think there’s no point. You already know something’s up.” Harry spoke up again, pushing away his plate with a heavy sigh. Zayn looked at all of his older boyfriends, trying to ask one of them what they were hiding from him. However, all of them weren’t keeping eye contact with him; they were either looking down at their lap or in the opposite direction of Zayn.

“Your mother called last night when you fell asleep. She…She said there was an accident.” Zayn only stared, wide eyed and speechless as Liam began to tell him what he had missed. What did they mean by accident? Liam looked up from his lap and looked Zayn in the eye as he continued.

“Your father was driving home from his late shift at work and…and a drunk driver had crashed into him head on.” Zayn gasped and quickly covered his mouth, staying silent as he let Liam’s words settle in. A drunk driver had crashed into him head on. The image of his father, bloody and broken had tears flooding down his cheeks.

He could feel his heart pounding roughly against his chest and he could feel his breaths becoming quick and heavy. It felt like everything around him was crashing down, like his lungs were being crushed under the pain and agony that that one sentence held. The room seemed to drop in degrees as he found himself shivering-no, shaking. He felt himself being moved around and from what he could see from the blurs of tears, he had been moved off of Louis’ lap and onto Niall’s.

The blonde’s hands rubbed soothing circles onto his back as he whispered softly into his ear, promising that everything was going to be okay, that they were going to be here for him. It took him a few minutes but he finally nodded, trying his hardest to stay calm. He wouldn’t be any help if he had a panic attack, he needed to stay strong for them, for his father. He needed to know what happened, he needed to know if his father was even alive.

“There’s a ninety percent chance that he’ll make it out fine since they crashed on a busy road and got immediate help. Trisha had called us when he was undergoing blood transfusions. The only thing is that the-uh, the doctors said with the angle their cars hit, his legs were the most damaged. If-when he is checked out of the hospital, he’ll be leaving in a wheel chair, one that he’ll most likely have for the rest of his life.”

xxx

It took a month.

A month full of scans and transfusions and medications and physical therapy. A month full of tears and heart breaking sobs that echoed around the Malik household. A month of suffering and misery, filled with nightmares, even when you weren’t sleeping. It took a month for Yaser to finally be able to go home, this time with Trisha pushing him through the doorway since he was too exhausted from the pain medication that he had been prescribed. 

In that month, Zayn never spoke one word. The last time he had talked was when he had found out about the crash. The boys were concerned for their silent lover, who they would often find staring out a window, stuck in his thoughts. He refused to speak to anyone, even his family, who took it surprisingly easy.

Louis had approached Zayn’s sisters one day and they told all four boys about Zayn’s past, about his choice to stay mute and let others around him speak their mind. Safaa had even admitted that she had never heard Zayn’s voice until he had met the other boys. The realization that Zayn had ended a silence that took years to create had blown them away. 

“It’s hard enough keeping this away from the media. Zayn’s had to deal with bullies in the past for being mute and it’s going to get worse now that he’s famous. He separated himself from us for years but he opened up to you boys the first week he met you. He’ll open up eventually, I know it; just don’t rush it, just let him do it when he’s ready. I know you boys care about him so I’m asking you to please take care of him. This world can be a cruel place.” Doniya had stated when she pulled the four of them away from her two younger sisters. It was quiet for a moment as the boys all thought of what they would say until Niall spoke, his eyes burning with determination.

“We’ll be here for him just like always. That’s a promise.”

xxx

The next two months had passed by in a blur for the boys, not that this was unusual.

A few weeks after his father was allowed home was when Zayn finally spoke, asking Liam to pass the salt (Louis ended up dropping his glass in shock and his water spilt all over Niall’s lap). Zayn apologized severely for his sudden silence, as if his choice to be mute was selfish. It took hours to reassure him that if he still wanted to be a mute, then he was more than welcome to. His mental health mattered more to them then what Modest thought, more than what the world thought.

Overtime Zayn began to open up again, speaking his mind, even when nobody asked him to. His voice could be heard when he would scold Harry for wearing those bandanas 24/7, or when he would plan pranks on the others with Louis, his partner in crime. Eventually he began to speak again in interviews, which the fans absolutely enjoyed. Everything was starting to become normal again, and all of the boys were grateful.

However, there were times when Zayn went back to his quiet, reserved self.

xxx

“Yeah, I just finished up with my solo. Okay, yeah, see you in a bit, love you.” Zayn smiled as he pocketed his phone, leaning against one of the walls of the studio as he waited for Liam to come pick him up. He had been so excited about getting his license that he had jumped at the idea of picking up Zayn instead of one of their guards. Even though the drive was only a few minutes since the boys were residing at a hotel nearby (luckily nobody knew where they were so they were yet to be mobbed).

“Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice, we just needed to get a few more vocals before the weekend. Have a goodnight, yeah?” Zayn nodded as one of their several vocal coaches left the studio, leaving him with Richard, the new intern in the studio. Richard reminded him of Harry; both were unusually tall with bright green eyes and horrible jokes up their sleeves. He looked up when he heard someone cough and smiled when he saw it was just Richard.

“There’s this new bar opening a few blocks from here. I was wondering if you’d like to check it out?” Zayn hesitated before shaking his head.

“Liam wanted to watch some movies at home, and Harry isn’t really-“

“No, I meant alone. Like, just you and me.” Richard was walking up to him now, getting too close for Zayn’s liking. He mentally cursed at himself for standing against the wall since Richard had now placed his hands on each side of Zayn’s head, effectively trapping him. The smaller boy began to shake with fear, scared on where Richard was going to take this. He could easily force Zayn into anything, and it seemed like they both knew that as Richard smirked down at him.

“C’mon, I think the boys can share for just tonight, hm?” Zayn could only shake his head, nonono I don’t want this. His throat felt tight, as if someone had a strong grip on it, restricting him from using his voice. Richard didn’t seem to care about his silence, most likely pleased that Zayn wasn’t going to scream for help.

“It’s alright love, don’t be scared. I don’t bite too hard.” Richard teased with a wicked smirk that made Zayn cringe. He tried to get further away from Richard, but his back only pushed into the wall harder, only separating them by a few centimeters. Richard was just starting to bend down, his lips only inches from his collar bone, when he was suddenly pulled back, falling to the floor with a heavy grunt. Zayn looked up to see Liam standing above Richard, his fists clenched to his sides as he glared down at the man.

“Don’t you ever lay another finger on him, understood?” Though Richard was taller than Liam, it was obvious that Liam would win if it came down to a fight. He nodded his head quickly, getting up from the floor and racing out of the room. Liam watched him go, his veins popping out and his jaw clenched tightly. Once he was out of sight, Liam turned to Zayn with a concerned frown. He checked Zayn for any injuries and smiled when he saw none.

“Don’t worry love, he won’t touch you again. I won’t let him.”

Zayn didn’t speak for an entire week and the boys learned that becoming mute was how Zayn coped with things. Hopefully, this would be the last time.

xxx

(2 months later)

“No, I’m not doing this anymore.” Louis yelled at Marcus, one of the workers at Modest. He was the one who focused on the boys relationships with their ‘girlfriends’. He planned the dates, how long they would be together, what pictures they would post on Twitter. They were all currently in a meeting with Marcus, who seemed more than annoyed by Louis’s refusal to cooperate.

“You don’t seem to understand, you don’t have a choice. You signed those contracts, which clearly state that you listen to me. Eleanor will be arriving in the states tomorrow and you will pick her up. She’ll be at your boys next show.” Eleanor was Louis’ girlfriend, well, not really. Though she was a lovely girl, she was just there to assure their fan base that Louis, in fact, not in a relationship with his bandmates.

“Besides, that’s not what I called the meeting for. People are starting to doubt Zayn’s relationship with Perrie-“

“They have reason to since it’s sort of fake.” Niall inputted, which earned him a glare from Marcus. 

“As I was saying, people are starting to believe it isn’t real. There are too many rumors going around which aren’t helping your reputation. We’ve decided that the only way to stop these rumors is for you to announce your engagement.”

A chorus of “what” and a “no way in hell is that going to happen” from Niall filled the room. Zayn stood up in sudden anger, furious that these people who treated them like animals thought it was okay to decide something like this without his opinion.

“That’s not fair!”

“I’ve got more problems to deal with then you stubborn, obnoxious, immature brats! It’s hard enough to understand your relationship, never minding how to fucking explain everything you do! You think I appreciate having to explain why pictures of Louis and Harry snogging in public are going around? Or having to come up with these dates when absolutely none of you show any interest in these girls? So, quit whining like children and grow the fuck up.” Marcus exploded, causing all of the boys to gasp. Zayn sat back down as Marcus stormed out of the room, grumbling under his breath before slamming the door behind him.

“I-I want to go home.” Niall sighed and Louis grabbed his hand as he stood. He did the same for Liam and the three of them stood by the door, waiting for Zayn and Harry. The curly haired boy stood up, reaching a hand out for Zayn to grab. He frowned when Zayn didn’t take it, bending down on his knees in front of the Bradford boy.

“Zaynie, are you okay?” Zayn looked up from his lap hesitantly before shaking his head. Harry sighed and rubbing soothing circles into Zayn’s thigh. He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see it was Louis.

“Paul’s ready to take us back to the hotel. We’ll have a nice cuddle there, yeah?” Harry nodded and took Zayn’s hand in his own, pulling him out of his seat and wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked to the car.

Zayn didn’t talk for almost a month this time.

xxx

(6 months later)

The boys were cuddled up in bed, Iron Man playing, though none of them were focused on it. They were all stuck in their own minds, stuck with their own thoughts. It was just starting to get better for all of them, especially Zayn considering for the past few months you couldn’t get him to shut up. Everyone seemed to be captured by whatever Zayn said since there was always the possibility that he would stop again, and they would never know when they would be able to hear him again.

However, it was all ruined almost a month ago, when they had gone to a club that Louis’ friends had suggested.

None of them could remember every exact detail of that night, except Zayn possibly (probably since he was the only one sober that night). All Niall can remember was seeing an older man with his hands groping Zayn before everything became blurry. Images of Harry and Liam running over flittered through his mind when he tried to remember; he thinks he saw Louis tackle the guy, but that could just be his imagination. (Actually, he does remember punching the mysterious man in the jaw, which he is incredibly proud of). They were kicked out of the club and scolded at by Paul, and luckily nobody ever found out about that night.

Zayn had gone back to being mute, much to the boys’ disappointment. Though they still supported him on it, they still missed being able to hear his voice everyday. They had all promised Zayn’s sister that they would look out for him and be there for him, but they were doing a pretty lousy job at that.

“I’m sorry.” The voice was small and cracked but it had immediately gotten the other boys’ attention. Liam, who had Zayn lying between his legs, had jumped in shock. Zayn immediately found himself in the middle of a group hug, exactly like the last time he had spoke after a period of silence. Guilt ate at him and he pushed at their chests until they all had backed up.

“You should be angry, you should be upset. Why aren’t you guys upset?” Zayn asked, his voice still cracked from not using it, minus singing. He always asked himself this question when he was mute but he never had the courage to ask out loud. However, curiosity got the better of him, he supposed.

“Why would we be upset?” Louis asked, ignoring Zayn’s protests and pulling the younger boy onto his lap. Harry was on his right, Niall on his left, and Liam right in front of him. He was surrounded by the ones he loved, surrounded by the people he hurt the most when he was so selfish to the point where he would just stop talking and refuse their help. 

“B-Because most people usually talk about their problems. Most people don’t go mute whenever things get hard for them. I know I’m not making anything easier on you guys, I know I can get annoying.” He sounded so defeated as he opened up to the boys, something the boys had missed for weeks now. He was allowing himself to be vulnerable and exposed to the boys. Zayn looked down at his lap, waiting for one of them to say something. The silence was killing him, ironically.

“Zayn, do you really think we would be upset with you?” He nodded his head at Harry’s question, refusing to look up. He felt a hand go under his chin and he was forced to look up to Niall. The blonde had a sympathetic smile on his face that instantly made Zayn smile back. Niall somehow always made him smile.

“Everyone goes through their problems in different ways. When I’m homesick, you know what makes me feel better? A home cooked meal, exactly like my mother made back home.”

“Food always makes you feel better, Horan.” The boys all shared a laugh when Niall reached over to smack Harry on the head, cursing him and his curly hair. “Louis likes to pretend he’s okay whenever he’s upset but we all know he’s a sucker for cuddles.”

“I hate you now. Liam’s my new favorite.” Louis spoke up and Liam rolled his eyes fondly at the older boy’s antics. Harry chuckled and continued what Niall was starting. “When I’m upset, I usually just cook. Remember last week when I found out I couldn’t go home for a little while longer? Our kitchen has never had so much food in it before.” Niall sighed blissfully at the memory of their kitchen stocked to the ceiling with cookies, brownies, tacos, whatever Harry was in the mood for making.

“We all know when Liam’s upset, he loves to work out-by the way, you seriously need to learn what a shower is Liam, Jesus.” Louis teased and earned himself a punch to the arm by Liam. The older boy grunted in pain and glared at the others when they laughed.

“And when you’re upset, you go mute and that’s ok. It’s okay if becoming mute helps you, we all understand. And to the people who don’t, well, they don’t deserve to be there when you do talk. We all love you and we’re here for you. Don’t ever feel bad for dealing with your problems a certain way, alright? We’ll always be here to protect you, you know that.” Zayn smiled up at Liam and nodded his head, the guilt from earlier gradually leaving.

As the boys pulled him back into another group hug, he knew that no matter what would happen to them, they would always be together for each other. In a judgmental world like this one, it seemed like they were the only ones who would ever truly understand Zayn’s way of coping. And that was okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my stories! 
> 
> Tumblr: zayn-centric-duh 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
